


we're holding on and letting go

by ada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por primera vez en años, Ahsoka escuchó la risa de Anakin. [AU Post-RotS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're holding on and letting go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Este fic está hecho y dedicado totalmente a Dry, my partner in crime con esta OTP <3
> 
> Es un fic cortito, pero que necesita de un poco de explicación previa porque es un AU en toda regla. En este hipotético universo (que me he montado para que no se me desgarre siempre el corazón con esta pareja :__D), Anakin se pasó al lado oscuro como sucede al final del episodio III; pero durante el combate con Obi-Wan, este consigue hacerle entrar en razón. Así que Vader ha existido, pero brevemente; y ahora Anakin tiene que cargar con el peso de lo que ha hecho como Anakin. Hacemos fast-forward al futuro, más o menos lo sitúo en el período de Rebels e incluso antes, y la idea es que Anakin se reencontrase con Ahsoka más tarde (manteniendo contacto con Obi-Wan todo este tiempo) y formase parte de lo que fue el comienzo de la Alianza Rebelde, para paliar el daño que ha hecho. Es decir, ayudaría en misiones contra el Imperio, como vemos a Ahsoka hacer en Rebels. Esa sería la premisa necesaria, básicamente. 
> 
> ¡Pero no me enrollo más! Este fic aparte de un regalito para Dry es una tirita para lo que se avecina en Rebels *braces herself*

—¿Puedo entrar?

Ahsoka se asomó ligeramente por el marco de la puerta metálica, que con un zumbido se abrió de golpe. En el centro de la habitación, de aspecto aséptico y gris, Anakin permanecía sentado en el suelo. Como jedi, nunca había meditado lo suficiente según la opinión muchos maestros; pero en los últimos años lo había convertido en un hábito. Había sido casi una necesidad después de Mustafar.

Anakin asintió, todavía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada en sus facciones. Quedaban algunas cicatrices más en su rostro desde Mustafar, como un recuerdo de lo sucedido y del daño. A Ahsoka le había resultado difícil mirarle a la cara al comienzo, después de su reunión años más tarde. Después de descubrir la verdad.

Pero eso formaba parte del pasado.

Tomó asiento junto a él, cruzando las piernas y adoptando la posición de meditación.

—¿Has venido para meditar, Snips? —La voz de Anakin resonó en el espacio vacío de la sala, rompiendo el silencio.

Le vino a la memoria cuánto había odiado aquel apodo tanto tiempo atrás. Ahora, en cambio, escucharlo resultaba reconfortante. Le recordaba quién estaba sentado sentado junto a ella; la misma persona que había sido su maestro. Su amigo. Era Anakin, no Vader.

Ahsoka lanzó una carcajada entre dientes.

—He venido para darte trabajo —corrigió. 

Aquello captó la atención de Anakin, que abrió los párpados de repente. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella, sorprendidos.

—Nos dirigimos a Ryloth. Tenemos que... —Ahsoka se detuvo al estudiar su expresión—. ¿Sucede algo?

Anakin negó con un gesto de su mano, bajando la cabeza mientras hundía los hombros.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo que confíen en mí. Eso es todo —confesó en un hilo de voz.

Ya habían tenido esta conversación en diferentes formas. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde Mustafar, desde el nacimiento del Imperio. Desde Vader. Pero sabía que Anakin nunca se perdonaría del todo por sus acciones, y Ahsoka lo entendía. Lo comprendía demasiado. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de concebir que él, el mismo maestro que había admirado _y admiraba_ , hubiese cometido las atrocidades que él mismo confesaba.

El tiempo sería la mejor medicina. Vader había sido una herida rápida y breve, pero profunda.  
Ahsoka estaba convencida de que costaría curarla, de sería difícil que cerrara del todo. Probablemente siempre quedaría la cicatriz, como las que ahora ocupaban la piel de su rostro. Pero lo estaban consiguiendo.

—Obi-Wan confía. Yo confío —declaró la joven, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Tú confiaste en mí —añadió. Sus últimos días en la Orden Jedi volvieron a caer como un jarro de agua gélida. Un recuerdo amargo que ahora intentaba rescatar tras la desaparición de los mismos jedi, con cierta culpabilidad por la decepción latente que sentía hacia la Orden a pesar del tiempo.

—Tú eras inocente, Ahsoka. —La voz de Anakin dejaba entrever una pizca de orgullo.

Se formó un breve silencio que la voz de Anakin volvió a romper.

—¿Crees que podrás perdonarme alguna vez? —La pregunta salió de sus labios con cadencia, como si la hubiera estado guardando durante mucho tiempo sin reunir el valor para pronunciarla en voz alta.

Ahsoka dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones poco a poco. Todavía dolía, pero no dudaba de su respuesta. Alargó el brazo para tomar la mano real de Anakin, que apoyaba sobre sus muslos. Estaba enguantada, pero podía sentir la calidez que desprendía al contacto.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo. 

La sombra de una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Anakin, aunque no se desprendía de las pinceladas de tristeza. Entonces Ahsoka sintió el brazo que la rodeó por los hombros, acercándola hasta él. Anakin cerró los párpados con fuerza.

—Gracias, Snips. —Había una estela de alivio en su voz.

—Siempre hemos sido un equipo, Skyguy —respondió ella, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Anakin y el abrazo se estrechaba. Era la primera vez que repetía aquel nombre desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tenían un largo camino por delante; uno que no tenía por qué ser agradable. Ambos eran conscientes. Pero por primera vez en años, Ahsoka escuchó la risa de Anakin.

Contó ese detalle como una pequeña victoria.

**-fin-**


End file.
